Fallen
by xCherryBlossomGirlx
Summary: When Sakura is saved from death by a mysterious stranger she thinks she's gotten lucky. Until things begin to turn sinister. How can she know who to trust and will she guess Syaoran's secret before it's too late? SyaoXSak
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first CCS fanfic so be nice :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS or the characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

_I never thought it would end this way. I guess I was so busy worrying about death, I never stopped to think there could be something worse. And now it's too late. They've already been through my room, destroying anything that could ever suggest you were here. For a long while after I drank that stupid formula, I simply cried. You held me, even though it was killing you to see me like this. Then we lay facing each other on my bed, just talking. Telling each other the things we never had the courage to say before and other things that I thought I would have plenty of time to tell you, when we had all the time in the world. When I can't talk anymore, you kiss me like you've never kissed me before and whisper that you love me and I'm crying again. And the darkness is begining to take me. I can't feel my hands. I'm so scared, my whole body feels like it's trembling. I try to keep awake but the pull of my conciousness is too strong and as I give myself over to oblivion my mind gives me one last reprieve, one last glimpse of our time together. _

_I guess thats what happens at the end. You start thinking about the begining. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I think it's fair to say it started the day I was supposed to die.

"Sakura, wait for me!" Tomoyo's voice grew breathless as she struggled to keep up with me on my skates.

"Sorry, Tomoyo, I can't stop," I panted, equally out of breath. "Touya's coming back from University today and if I'm late for the meal dad will kill me!"

"But you forgot your school bag!" At this I swerve to a sudden stop. I take the sac from her and smile gratefully at my best friend. "Thanks, Tomoyo. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay. Say hello to Touya for me!" She calls as I speed off again.

"Say hello to Eriol!" I reply, grinning. It's short lived, fading as soon as I glance at my watch. This was all stupid Sensai's fault! If he hadn't kept me behind to finish those sums I failed I wouldn't be so late! Despite the fact that I am now seventeen years old and will soon be going to university myself, I still can't seem to get a hang of maths. I might as well be reading Sweedish for all the sense it makes to me.

My head is full of the last sum Mr. Smith made me work on as I approach the lights. Which is probably why I never saw them change to green, or spot the van speeding too quickly towards me. I turn in time to see it hurtling towards me and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the impact. It's lighter than I expect. And coming from the wrong direction, throwing me towards the sidewalk, rather than direction the van was going. For a long moment I simply sit shaking in the warm pair of arms that are holding me. Then, slowly, I open my eyes to find myself staring in to the most intense Amber gaze. His eyes literally rob me off any thoughts. I stare blankly back at him, forgetting that we are sat in the middle of the side-walk.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice rough but in a soothing way. This finally springs me in to action. I practically leap out of his arms and kneel in front of him instead.

"I..I'm fine. I think," I reply, though my head is starting to spin and I feel really sick.

"Come with me," The boy says, taking my hand and guiding me through the crowd that it starting to gather around us. I try to ask him where we're going but by now my whole body is shaking and I put all my concentration in to not throwing up. We arrive at a small cafe I've been in a few times before with Tomoyo and Eriol. He sits me at a table then orders two cokes and a chocolate Sunday without taking his eyes off me. When the waitress heads off to get his order he leans across the table towards me.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Sakura," I mumble, my head spinning.

"Full name," He orders.

"Sakura Kinomoto,"

"Birthday?"

"18th April (A/N: I didn't know her real birthday so made it up). What is this, the spanish inquisition?"

"I'm checking you haven't got a concusion," He replies, smirking. "Phone number?"

"Now you're just hitting on me," I tease but real off the number anyway. He nods, satisfied. When the waitress places the drinks and icecream on our table he pushes them all towards me.

"I'm not hungry,"

"You're in shock. You need sugar," When I hesitate his mouth turns up in to a smile that makes me feel ridiculously flustered. "It'll make you feel better, I promise,"

Nodding I take the spoon and begin to eat. I'm surprised to find he's right. I don't finish the sunday but I do chug both cokes and by the end of it I don't feel so fragile.

"Better?" He asks. I nod and his eyes light up in this way like he's laughing at me but I don't know why.

"Thanks," I say, glad that my head isn't spinning anymore. Until I see the time. I swear a little too loudly and jump to my feet. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you for your help,"

"Where are you going?"

"Home. My brother's coming home today and dads going to kill me for being late!" I moan, pulling my jacket on and getting the buttons all mixed up in my flustered state.

"I have a car," He tells me, standing. "I'll take you,"

I hesitate. Even if this guy did save my life and is incredibly gorgeous, he's still a stranger.

"Not allowed to take rides from strangers?" He asks, smirking. I don't reply but I don't think he's expecting one. "Look how about I introduce myself formally? Then we aren't strangers, right?"

"Right... " I agree, grinning. He takes a step back, his face becoming solemn.

"My name is Syaoran Li," He says, holding out his hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto," I place my hand in his and a jolt of electricity shoots up my arm. I think he notices it too because he lets go too quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you," He adds, winking. I'm still a little unsure but another glance at the time has me following him out to his car. I have to hide my shock as I climb in to the passenger seat. I don't know much about cars but I know this thing must be pretty fancy. The interior is all cream leather and smells brand new. I want to ask how someone his age can afford something like this but stop myself. It isn't any of my buisiness, afterall. But he can only be a couple of years older than me. I bounce impatiently in my seat as we hit traffic and he chuckles. While he drives I study him out of the corner of my eye. His dark hair is messy, but in a windswept way that kind of suits him. He's wearing torn jeans and a plan white T-shirt but still manages to look insanely attractive. He catches me watching and I turn away quickly. We reach my street in five minutes flat.

"Uhm, could you stop here, please?" I ask.

"Isn't your house up there?"

"Yeah but if my brother see's me getting out of a guy's car he'll kill us both," I explain, frowning slightly.

"I think I could handle Touya," Syaoran mutters, smirking.

"Even so,"

He sighs but the car slows all the same. I unbuckle my seatbelt and smile. "Thanks for the ride and everything,"

"No problem,"

I'm suddenly reluctant to leave even though I'm seriously late by now. For a long moment we just look at each other. There's something going on behind his eyes but I can't figure it out. Sighing quietly, I open the passenger door and let myself out. I run all the way to my front door. Just before I head inside, I turn back to see Syaoran parked in the same place watching me. I can't see his expression from here but for some reason a shiver runs down my spine. I hesitantly raise my hand and give a quick wave before letting myself in.

"Sakura!" Dad calls, rushing to greet me. "I was so worried! What happened?"

"Sorry, dad. I got held behind at school," There's no way I'm telling him about my near-death experience. He'll just freak out and lock me in my room until I'm thirty. "Where's Touya?"

"Right here, Kaiju!" A voice calls from the kitchen. I'm too happy to see him to be mad at that damn nickname. I run to meet him, throwing myself at him. He catches me easily, swinging me around a few times and making me squeal. "I missed you, kid,"

"I missed you," I reply, pulling him in to another suffocating hug. "How's student life?"

"Hard work. But fun,"

I had worried that when Touya came back, things wouldn't be the same as before. But we squabble over the dinner table just like always and then bicker over who is going to do the dishes. I don't forget about Syaoran but I push all thoughts of him to the back of my mind until later that night as I lie in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Just as I'm on the edge of sleep, my good mood from Touya's return suddenly bursts like an overblown balloon. I think back to our conversation in the car. Hadn't Syaoran said he could handle Touya? But I don't think I mentioned my brother's name. In fact, I'm certain I didn't.

I shiver and pull my blanket up and over my head, telling myself not to be so suspicious. But I can't help feeling a little nervous as I finally drop off.

I guess I should hae realised right then from that first meeting that Syaoran Li was trouble. I should have stayed away and never thought of him again. But, of course, I didn't.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Second chapter. A bit more is revealed here and it moves kind of fast but there we go. let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I lie perfectly still in my bed, waiting for the trembling to stop. My whole body is covered in sweat and from the feel of it the blankets have been kicked off on to the floor. My chest feels like there's a sumo wrestler sat there. I breath deeply, in, out, in, out, just like the doctor told me. As always, the pain begins to fade along with the initial panic. For a long moment I'm too drained to move. Then, stiffly, I clamber out of bed and strip out of my sweaty pyjamas, replacing them with my dressing gown. By the time I get out of the shower, the last images from the nightmare are gone and I feel more like my usual cheerful self.

Touya and Yukito are sat in the kitchen. My brother reads his newspaper quietly while Yukito daydreams out of the window. I can't help but blush at the serene expression on his handsome face. I mean, okay he may be gay. But a girl can dream. He and her brother had been a pretty solid item for almost a year now and she knew he was just as glad as she was to have Touya back in town. I had barely taken two steps in to the room before I tripped, landing flat on my face.

"Good morning, monster," Touya mutters without glancing up from his paper. "As monstrous as always, I see,"

"I am not a monster!" I reply but the effects kind of ruined by the fact that my face is still buried in the floor. Yukito rushes over to help me up and I smile broadly at him. "Thank you, Yukito. It's nice to see that someone is a gentleman around here!"

Touya just snorted. Yukito's face broke out in to a bright smile.

"It's good to see you again, Kura. But aren't you late for school?"

"No," I reply, glancing at my watch. I've still got ten minutes before I have to leave.

"Uhm, Sakura? Your watch must have stopped. It's eight o'clock,"

"WHAT?"

I jump in to my trainers (there's no way in hell I'm getting in my skates for a while after yesterday) and sprint out of the front door. The cold hits me hard and I consider going back for a coat to put on over my jumper but there's no time for that and I can't afford to be tardy again. I run the whole way, making it to the school gates just as the warning bell goes. Tomoyo hurries over to me, her pretty face lit up by a bright smile. I've always been jealous of Tomoyo's looks, but in a best friend kind of way. She's always been the one guys fancy. She was currently dating the hottest guy in their year; Eriol, who also happened to be one of Sakura's best friends.

"Late again," She teases.

"Almost late," I correct. As we walk in to the school a sudden feeling, like I'm being watched, crawls up my back. I glance over my shoulder but in this crowd of people trying to get to class in time its impossible to see if anyone's actually looking at me.

"Sakura?" I turn back to see Tomoyo watching me, a worried expression on her face. I pull a grin and hurry after her. The day passes impossibly slowly. I consider telling Tomoyo about what happened with that Syaoranguy yesterday. But, like Dad and Touya, she would just panic. Maybe I would tell Yukito later. I knew I could trust him to keep it a secret if I asked.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention and I grinned guiltily. If I didn't stop spacing out like this she'd know something was up. "You're coming over tonight right?"

"Of course," I reply as we head out of the school gates. Pizza Friday had been a tradition of ours since forever and Eriol had been easily incorporated in to it when he and Tomoyo had started dating. I had been worried I might feel a little left out but we had too much fun together for me to notice it. Much. Sometimes. Hardly ever.

"Great because I have a new dress for you to try oo-oh Sakura!"

She screams my name one second too late. My phone hits the large patch of ice that had been invisible until the last minute, my whole body sliding upwards as I loose balance. I never hit the ground. A pair of warm and all too familiar arms wrap themselves around me, catching me just before I completely tumble backwards. He lifts me back on to my feet but doesn't let go. I laugh at the amused glint dancing across his Amber eyes.

"We should really stop meeting like this," I say, slightly breathless.

"I don't know. I kind of like it," He teases, holding me a little closer. We stare at each other for a moment. A pointed cough brings me back to reality. I pull away quickly and turn back to Tomoyo and Eriol with an almost guilty smile.

"Sorry. This is Syaoran. Syaoran, these are my friends; Tomoyo and Eriol,"

"Pleasure to meet you," He says, the perfect gentleman. Tomoyo gushed a little bit but a stern look from Eriol had her collected again.

"And you," She hesitates, a little unsure. "How do you and Sakura meet each other,"

I flash him a look so quick I don't know how he catches it. But he does.

"I'm new in town. I bumped in to Sakura yesterday and we got talking," He replies seamlessly. "I don't many new people so I figured maybe she could show me around?"

The last part is a question for me. I go to agree but then stop.

"Actually, I kind of have plans tonight," I begin but Tomoyo waves me off.

"You can bring Syaoran with you!" She says hastily. "The more the merrier!"

Okay, I love the girl to bits. But sometimes she gets these ideas in her head and it gets kind of scary. Like when she's planning a new outfit for me and makes me stand perfectly still while she tries to fit it just right for hours on end. Or when she's trying to set me up with someone.

"I'd love to," Syaoran says, much to my surprise. For some reason I can't imagine he's the kind of guy who would like this sort of stuff. He meets my gaze and smiles again, that same glint in his eyes. Suddenly a cool gust of wind stirs around us, whipping my hair around my face. A strange expression crosses Syaoran's face. Like he's finding something very funny. He looks across the road at something I can't see. I shiver and not because of the cold. With a smirk, Syaoran drapes his arm over my shoulders, his eyes still fixed on something else.

"Shall we go then?" He suggests. "I think our little Cherry Blossom here is getting cold,"

Tomoyo beams at this and winks obviously at me. Syaoransmiles down at me but I can't forget that look on his face. It was almost as though he was challenging someone. Back at Tomoyo's, us girls head in to the kitchen to get the snacks while the guys choose the movie. We don't usually order the pizza until later. As the popcorn turns in the microwave, Tomoyo takes the opportunity to wring me for information.

"I just met him yesterday," I say, a little frightened as she clutches at my hands. "I don't know anything about him. Come to think of it, I don't even know how he knew what school I go to..."

"He's so hot," She gushes, oblivious to my sudden discomfort.

"His eyes are gorgeous," I agree a little reluctantly.

"Forget his eyes! What about that ars-"

"Tomoyo!" Eriol calls a little louder than necessary from the doorway. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Coming sweetheart!" Tomoyo chimes, winking at me. I laugh and follow her out, our arms full of potato chips and chocolate. We dump them on to the table then sit down on the big couch in front of the wide screen TV, both boys on either end, us girls in the middle.

"Sakura isn't very good with scary films," Tomoyo mock whispers to Syaoran like I'm not sat right there. "So you might need to hold her,"

"Tomoyo!" I yell, hitting her with a pillow. Syaoran just laughs at my blush. When the opening credits role, he leans close to my ear and whispers; "You can hold on to me if you want,"

I just poke my tongue out at him and focus on the screen where a single zombie was heading mechanically towards a high school where the students were trapped for the night. Eriol reaches over and flicks out the light. And suddenly everything changes. My whole body feels like somebody has wrapped it in sellotape, layering it over me until I can't breathe. I plunge backwards, my hands grasping at air as I try to stop myself. I'm falling through stars and clouds at a sickening speed.

_Who are you? _A harsh voice demands in my mind.

Sudden laughter brings my body slamming back to reality. I realise I'm clutching at Syaoran's hand and quickly let go. His eyes bore in to mine, searching every corner of my mind.

"Sakura, you are too much!" Tomoyo is saying, clutching her sides with laughter. "Honestly, there was only one death and already your screaming!"

I glance back at Syaoran but that weird look is gone as he chuckles good-naturedly with the others. I can't even attempt a smile. My whole body is trembling.

"Come on, Sakura, there's no need to be frightened," Syaoran says lightly, taking my hand in his. "It's just a film. There's scarier things in real life,"

No one else seems to notice the threatening tone in his voice or the way he squeezes my hand; a warning. I turn back to the screen and try to stay calm but it isn't easy. Okay, so here are the options; a) he's a crazy stalker b) I'm finally going insane and am getting paranoid. Well, there's definitely no way a regular insane guy could put those images inside my head. But then again, maybe I imagined them. I listen to my thudding heart, still upset from the fall and decide it definitely happened. Syaoran still has my hand. He begins to trace circles with his thumb on my wrist and I'm momentarily distracted as a weird schock shoots up my arm.

The film passes in a blur of gore and screaming. I barely pay attention. Thankfully Tomoyo takes one look at my pale face and takes it as fear from the film.

"Maybe you should have a glass of water or something, Sakura?" She suggests sympthetcically.

"No thanks. Actually, I think I'd rather go home," I manage, wrenching my hand out of his and stumbling towards the door.

"I'll walk you," He offers. I consider refusing but his eyes seem so genuinely sincere now I find it difficult to make the word form in my mouth. Before I know it I'm nodding and we're both heading out the door. Tomoyo and Eriol wave us off at the front door. Then we're alone. It's dark already and I pull my jacket around me, shivering. Something warm drapes over my shoulders and I breathe in the warm scent of Syaoran's jumper; it's like freshly cut grass and a hint of something sweeter I can't identify.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I ask, frowning. He's wearing nothing but a T-shirt now, his muscular arms bare. I realise I'm staring and quickly turn away, but not before I catch his knowing smirk.

"No. I don't get cold." He replies and chuckles lightly, as if at some private joke. We walk in silence for a while. Every small sound has me jumping a little closer to him, despite my previous fear. I glance up and catch him smirking again.

"What?" I demand, the wobble in my voice spoiling the effect somewhat.

"I don't get why you're so scared of the dark," He comments without looking at me. "It's just the same as in the light,"

"Except you can't see the monsters coming," I mutter without thinking. This makes him laugh - actually, genuinely laughs. He throws his head back and lets go and for a moment my previous fears seem ridiculous. Really, I should stop watching all those stupid scary films. Then I frown, a little suspicious. "How'd you know I'm scared of the dark, anyway?"

"I know people," He replies easily, still smiling.

"It's not that hard," I argue, relaxing more now. "I get jumpy in the dark. You can't possibly know everything about everyone,"

"Fine. I know you, then,"

"Oh really?" I scoff, grinning cheekily at him.

"Really,"

I'm pretty sure he's teasing me now. His face is expressionless but there's that glint in his eyes. The wind picks up as we walk, whipping my hair in to my eyes. As the first drops of rain fall I let out a low groan. Great; scary films, walking in the dark and a storm. The three things I hate the most. It hits us hard and fast. Syaoran suddenly grasps my arm and begins hurrying me forwards. I catch the concerned look on his face and smile a little.

"You're scared of thunder, aren't you?" I tease, nudging him slightly. A large clap echoes around us and his pace quickens so that I'm almost running to keep up with him. "I'll take that as a yes then,"

"It's not the thunder thats the problem," He says so low I barely hear it. I'm about to ask him what he means when a bright light blinds me for a second. "KURA!"

There's a loud CRACK! and the next thing I know I'm being thrown to the wet ground, Syaoran laying his body protectively over me. I push him up slightly so I can breathe and turn to stare at the smoking branch lying on the ground beside us. The rain has already put out the flames. "Are you okay?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. He just heaves a sigh and shakes his head, a smirk reappearing on his lips. "I can see keeping you alive is going to be a full time occupation,"

I allow myself to be pulled on to my feet and shudder. That's the third time I've come close to a serious, potentially fatal accident in just two days. And each time Syaoran has been there. He gives me a quick once over then nods, satisfied that I'm not injured. Slipping my hand in to his, he starts walking again, this time not so fast.

"Why did you call me that?" I ask when I find my voice again.

"Hm?" He asks, distractedly glancing around.

"Kura. Only my brother calls me that,"

"I don't know. It just slipped out," He keeps staring straight ahead but I can hear the agitation in his voice. I pull my hand out of his and frown, suspicious. "What else do you know about me?"

He pauses for a moment, as though choosing his words carefully. That playful smile tugs at his lips.

"You tell everyone your biggest fear is the dark and scary films. But that's not true. Your biggest fear is being left alone,"

"Your wrong," I lie after a slight hesitation. He just smirks. I pout, beginning to get frustrated.

"You still have all your teddy bears from when you were younger. You hate being lied to and secrets," We've stopped now and he stares almost curiously in to my eyes. "You're unusually selfless. You don't like people to know when you're in pain or upset. Especially your family,"

For a long moment I can't speak. "You don't know me," I say, glad to see I sound braver than I feel.

"I know you things about you, you don't even know yourself," He whispers, his voice dangerous low. We're too close now but I don't step back. I don't want him to think I'm intimidated despite the fact that my legs have long since turned to jello.

"Like?"

We've reached my house now, though I could have sworn we were miles away just two seconds ago. I could make a run for it right now and there's no way he'd reach me in time. Touya would hear me scream. He lifts his hand to my face and gently traces the edge of my lips. I stop breathing.

"You've gotten so good at faking that smile, sometimes you forget how to do it for real," His face is barely inches from mine, his words falling on to my lips. "Sometimes late at night, when you're in your scariest dream, you call out for me and you don't even realise it,"

He moves to close the last couple of centimetres between us. I take a step back. Then another. He doesn't try to come after me. He just watches me, his face unreadable.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Syaoran Li," He replies and I take another step away.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm good at reading people," That amused spark is back in his eyes and I know I'm not going to get a straight answer out of him tonight. I don't turn my back on him as I slowly head up the steps to my front door.

"Stay away from me," I warn, my hand on the doorknob.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asks and the threat practically rings in his voice. I don't know if he would actually hurt me or not. His mood swings are hard to keep up with. One minute he's kind and caring, the next teasing, the next too serious.

I nod. "Yes,"

He regards me for a long moment, his head titled slightly. Finally he nods. "Okay then," And he walks away in to the darkness. I don't know how long I'm out there before my brother comes out to find me.

"Are you okay, Kura?" He asks, frowning.

"Yes," I reply, smiling easily.

"Well get inside then before you freeze to death," I do as I'm told and as I kick my soaked shoes off he watches me suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I fine," I insist, letting out a light laugh. _You don't like people to know when you're upset or in pain._It fades almost instantly as Syaoran's words float back to me.

"Who's jumper are you wearing?" Touya asks, glaring.

"Eriols," I reply quickly. This stops whatever rant he's about to go on about 'good for nothing boys only wanting one thing from me blah blah blah'. "I'm going to go get changed,"

"Okay. Tea will be ready in half an hour. Dad's going to be late home tonight,"

I trudge up the stairs and head straight to the bathroom. As the steam from the shower fills the room I strip off layer by layer, trying not to think about what Syaoran had said. It shouldn't bother me so much. After all, he was clearly just some loon who was trying to freak me out. I should tell Touya about it. But I don't. Not when we sit down to dinner. Not while we watch TV that evening. Not when he comes to tuck me in. I guess some things are just better left unsaid.

xx

xx

The nightmare starts as always. I'm laying in my mother's arms - the mother I have never met. She strokes my hair and whispers sweet things in my ear. I'm not really listening. It doesn't matter. And then she's being ripped away from me by invisible hands. I try to follow her but she screams at me to stay and I'm left standing alone in the darkness. Only this time I'm not alone. Standing a few feet away, his back to me, is Syaoran. I know it's him, even though he looks much different. He stands tall and proud, staring out at the sparkling sea. His tousled hair moves slightly in the wind. A pair of impossibly soft white wings grow from his bare back, the feathers untouched by the weather. I reach out, the sudden urge to touch them irresistible.

He turns and stares straight at me. I freeze guiltily.

"Syaoran, I-"

"How long did you plan on standing there watching me?" He demands, his voice harsh. It takes me a moment to realise he's talking to someone behind me. I turn and gasp.

"Yukito!"

Yukito stares calmly back at him, ignoring me. I realise they can't see me and for some reason this frightens me. I step back, careful not to step right off the edge of the peer. The moon is high in the sky, covering the scene in a silver glow so light it could be day. Syaoran sighs frustrated.

"At least change in to your true form,"

There's a pause before Yukito nods his head in consent. A strange light omits from his body and when it goes he toohas his own pair of wings. He also looks slightly different. His grey eyes slightly colder than the Yukito I knew.

"Syaoron," He acknowledges, nodding his head.

"Lets just get this over with, Yue,"

"As you wish. The Elders have denied your request. They are calling you back. They sent me to fetch you,"

"Not just a messenger these days, my friend. A delivery boy. You're certainly rising your way through the ranks," Syaoran taunts. Yue ignores him. There's a long silence before Syaoran's expression breaks. He turns away, his shoulder slumped in resignation. "You know I can't go,"

"You have no choice,"

"Of course I do. Isn't that what this is all about? Free will. The power to choose,"

There's a pause and for a moment Yue's emotions show on his face. "You would choose her over us. Over me?"

Syaoran turns back to him, pain etched on his face. "I can't help it. I tried staying away you know. I couldn't return home," he added quickly at the shocked look on Yue's face. "I just left the country. Travelled for a bit. It was unbearable. I won't go through that again. I can't,"

"You will be punished," Yue's expression is controlled now, all business.

"Nothing they can do to me would compare with the pain of loosing her," He states determinedly.

"You can't change fate you know,"

"Fate," He scoffs, his voice full of scorn. "What's so special about her anyway?"

"You know I'm not permitted to tell you,"

Syaoran glares at him for a long moment. "You are pathetic, Yue. Bound by somebody elses traditions and beliefs. You will never be free,"

"And neither will you! You are as bound to her as I am to them! She will be the destruction of us all!"

"Enough!" The voice silences them both. It's deeper and rings with an authority that has the hairs on my arms standing on end. A figure steps out of the darkness, his mighty body padding across the wooden peer towards us. His golden fur glistens in the moonlight and his eyes show the power he holds.

"Kerobos, I was just-"

"I said enough," The winged creature snaps at Yue. He turns to Syaoran with a grim expression on his animal face. "Syaoran, you have denied the wishes of the Elders. As a guardian, I will carry out your punishment. Do you have any last words?"

"Lets just cut the crap and get this over with," He snaps. We both stand perfectly still, anticipation fizzling like electricityin the air. Then he grimaces. At the same time, an agonising pain tears down my back. I cry out and we both fall to our knees. The pain grows and grows until I don't think I can take it anymore. Invisible hands are clawing at my flesh, tearing me to pieces. I can't breathe. And as I scream I realise he's screaming too.

"Sakura!"

My dad's face looms above me, concern etched on his tired features. I stop struggling against him and at the same time notice that I'm still screaming. I fall quiet and stare at him with wide eyes. Assuming its just the regular nightmare, he strokes my hair and soothes me until he thinks its okay to leave me. I do not roll over and try to fall back asleep. I lie perfectly still, the pain of the dream still coursing through my body. But it isn't my own pain. Its his. Syaoran Li's. And in that moment I realise I'm already in way over my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for you :) let me know what you think

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Really Sakura. I mean, I know I say this every time but seriously, this really is the best dress I've ever made!" Tomoyo gushes, her face flushed with excitement. "You are going to look so hot in it! I can't wait to see you wearing it at the dance next week!"

"Thats great Tomoyo but I already told you I'm not going," I repeat for the fifth time that day. She just sighs and rolls her eyes disbelievingly.

"You can't not go, Sakura," She chides. "Everyone will be there,"

"I don't have a date," I point out.

"Well thats your own fault. Loads of guys asked you out. You're just too picky,"

I sigh, already tuning her out as she begins to describe her new creation in painstaking detail. It's been a whole week since that night with Syaoran and true to his word I haven't seen him since. I know this should make me relieved but for some reason I'm just agitated. Probably because I'm trying to convince myself he's not going to jump out at me at any minute, I try to convince myself. But a smaller, more truthful part of me acknowledges the fact that I'm kind of bummed he didn't put up more of a fight. And then, as if I conjured him just by thought, I spot his car. I'm entirely certain its the right one. You don't get that many fancy cars in Tomoeda and the license plate says Li.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asks, startled as I pull her towards the hotel it's parked outside.

"That's Syaoran's car," I explain, glancing round to make sure he isn't there.

"So?" She frowns when I pause just inside the lobby, checking the coast is clear before moving towards the reception desk. "Sakura, what are you doing?" She hisses.

"I just want to find out if he's staying here," I mutter, annoyed when she stops me.

"I thought you said he was dangerous and you didn't want to see him ever again. Weren't those your exact words?"

"And they were true. I just need to know where he's staying, that's all," She hesitates before reluctantly letting me go. As we approach the receptionist glances up and gives me a quick once over. He's dressed in an immaculate suit and his bright blue eyes are scornful as I plaster a big smile on my face. "Good afternoon. I was just wondering if you had a guest here under the name of Syaoran Li,"

He sighs, bored and begins tapping at his computer. "Yes. He's staying in room 501. But he isn't in at the moment," He adds as I begin to head towards the elevator. I stop and frown.

"Where is he?"

"I believe Mr. Li is at work," He turns away, an obvious dismissal. I'm not willing to give up that easily.

"And where would that be?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think it's my place to say,"

"Oh," I cast around for an idea. Tomoyo is glaring at me suspiciously, signalling that we should leave. I ignore her and close my eyes. When I open them again they're full of tears. Silently thanking dad for forcing me to go to Drama camp that one year I turn back to the concierge and make my lip wobble. "It's just.... I went to the doctors to day just like he said b-but...I couldn't go through with it!" I place my hands over my stomach defensively and his eyes widen. "I just need to find him really bad!"

His face softens and he hesitates before leaning in towards me. "He works at the cafe down the end of the street," He confides. "But please don't let him know I told you. He's a very wealthy customer and if he finds out I disobeyed him he'll probably up and leave and I'll get fired,"

"If he's so wealthy why does he work at a cafe?" I ask, momentarily forgetting to be heartbroken.

"I'm not sure. When I mentioned it to him he said something about loosing a bet. But I don't like to pry. He intimidates me, to be honest,"

"Don't worry, I won't tell him," I assure him with a watery smile. He smiles back, relieved.

"Thanks. And I hope everything works out for you," He adds with a subtle glance towards my belly. I smile guiltily and hurry off with Tomoyo in tow.

"What was that all about?" She demands the moment we're outside.

"You and I are going on a stakeout," I reply without stopping.

"Are you going for a career in investigations now? Why?"

"I need to know more about Syaoran," I see her give me a weird look and sigh impatiently. "Look, I can't explain it but you'll just have to trust me,"

She stares at me for a moment. "Okay. What's the plan?"

By the time I get home we've got a strategy and two epic disguises. As I get ready for our stakeout I smile to myself in the mirror, excitement bubbling inside me. Soon I would know more about my mysterious acquaintance. Maybe not as much creepy detail as him but certainly enough to give me some idea as to just what I was dealing with.

xx

xx

"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Tomoyo calls from the front of the car.

"No!" I moan, trying to shimmy out of my tight jeans and in to the skirt she had brought. "It's too cramped back here!"

"Need some help?" Tomoyo asks. I make a disgruntled noise and she laughs.

"I still don't know why you need disguises," Eriol comments from the drivers seat. When he heard our plan he practically begged to come along. He said it was because he didn't want us girls going alone. But really I think he's just as excited as we are. Although my anticipation is on a slightly different level to theirs for obvious reasons.

"We don't want him to recognise us," Tomoyo replies, winking. She's wearing a blond wig and way too much make-up. I've got a black wig but I refused to let her make me up like a tart. The outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination. "Ready?"

"Let's go," I says, grinning. We step out of the car and I wobble slightly in my high-heels. She just laughs and leans back inside the car to kiss Eriol goodbye. "We'll be back out in about half an hour,"

"Be safe!" He calls. I'm not worried. According to the rota on the door, Syaoran wasn't working this evening so we should be fine. We were just going to interrogate his co-workers a bit and see what we could find out about him. I'm beginning to like this private investigator idea.

"So how are we doing this?" Tomoyo whispers as we sit at a table in the corner. I've been here before but only once or twice. It's isn't really my thing. They blast music out of the speakers at all hours of the day and it's so packed it's difficult to breathe. Waiters and waitresses are having troubles moving through the crowd to get to their tables. The beat of the music pulses through me, vibrating in my chest.

"I'm not sure," I reply, biting my lip. Now we're here this all seems a bit silly. I mean, he left me alone right? And all those things he said he could have guessed. _I know things about you, you don't even know yourself. _No, I decide. He wasn't guessing. He knew. "We should split up. You stay here and try to get one of the waiters talking. I'm going to see if I can single one of the girls out,"

"Why?"

"Because he seems like a player. I bet one of these girls knows something about him,"

She laughs but I'm already pushing my way through the crowd. What I need is someone who doesn't have an armful of plates or is trying to break up a fight. Finally I spot a girl about my age. She's got curly blond hair and legs as long as a giraffe's. Probably his type I'd bet. She argues with a guy I assume is the boss for a couple of seconds before storming off down a corridor out back. I check no ones looking before following her. There are several doors but I head straight for the one at the end. It leads to a small courtyard outside. The girl is sat on the step, smoking. She glances up and frowns suspiciously at me.

"What are you doing back here?" She demands.

"Ur, I got lost," I reply quickly. Seriously, I'm pretty good at this whole detective thing. I hesitate. "Can I have a smoke? My brothers in there and he hates to see me smoking,"

She regards me for a moment before cracking a grin and offering me the pack. I pull one out and light it on hers. Okay so I have only ever had one cigarette in my whole life and it tasted disgusting. But in everything there has to be some self sacrifice, right? I brace myself and suck on the little death stick. Smoke immediately fills my lungs. Unlike the first time I tried, I'm prepared for this and manage to breathe it back out again pretty successfully. We smoke in silence for a bit while I try to control the almost overwhelming urge to gag.

"I'm Amelia, by the way," She says.

"Katie," I reply. "So I saw you arguing with your boss,"

"Urgh, he's such a little shit," She pauses to spit. "He's got us all working every hour under the sun lately. I tell you its so unfair,"

I make a sympathetic noise and take another reluctant drag of the cigarette. Despite the awful taste I can feel myself relaxing in to my role. "Actually I have a ... friend who works here too. You might know him. His name's Syaoran,"

She looks quickly at me, her gaze harsh. "If thats true then you have pretty bad taste in friends," She mutters.

"What makes you say that?"

"No offence, but he's bad news. If I were you I would stay well away from him," She leans towards me, needing no more prompting. "Apparently he's absolutely loaded and the only reason he works here is because lost a bet with the guy who worked before and has to work his shifts and then give him the money,"

"Do you know why he moved down here?"

"There are loads of rumours, of course. It's bound to be something scandalous. I personally think he got in to trouble with the law and is on the run. Either way, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of him. A while back he had a visitor. They were only out here for like five minutes but I could hear them yelling. Our boss went to stop them 'cause they were disturbing the customers. And Syaoran had the guy pinned by the throat to the wall. I swear he would have killed him if we hadn't interrupted,"

"Who was he?"

"No idea," She shrugs with a conspiring glint in his eye. "But I hear he was the brother of some girl that Syaoran used to date. Who died," She adds after a dramatic pause. My head starts spinning and I suddenly really want to vomit.

"Do you know how she died?" I whisper faintly.

"No. But I'd bet my life that he had something to do with it, wouldn't you?"

I swallow, hard.

"Amelia." A harsh voice says from the doorway behind me. An all too familiar voice. I freeze. She glances up, bored. "Boss wants you back out there," She sighs and stomps out her cigarette. I go to leave with her but Syaoran places a hand on my shoulder. "Actually Sakura, I'd like to have a quick word with you. If you'd be so kind,"

Amelia glances back, confused. "Sakura? I thought you said your name was Katie," I shrug, listening to the sound of my detective career flushing down the toilet. She frowns at us both, then shrugs again. I watch in disbelief as she walks away, abandoning me to my fate. Whats that phrase about curiosity and the cat? Syaoran still has hold of my arm and I quickly tug away, stepping as far away from him as I can in the small space. He watches me carefully, the amused sparkle no longer in his eyes. He is furious. But what scares me the most is how well he is hiding it. His face is all but expressionless.

We stare at each other and I refuse to break the silence.

"Why are you wearing that wig?" He asks, his tone light but I can sense the control behind it.

"Maybe I like wearing wigs in my spare time," I reply, pulling it off anyway (It was getting pretty itchy). My auburn hair is probably a mess but right now that's the last thing on my mind. His eyes flicker down to my hand which is still holding the cigarette. His mouth twitches but he says nothing. Another long pause. He takes a step forwards and I take one back.

"Why are you here?" His voice is scarily low.

"It's a popular bar," A reasonable answer. If my voice didn't sound so defensive. He moves to lean against the door, a casual enough gesture but to me I see him blocking my only exit.

"I ran in to Tomoyo," He comments casually. I frown. If he'd hurt her... The second the thought enters my head he closed the space between us, pinning me to the wall by my wrists. He flicks the cigarette away and smirks. "Those things will be the death of you,"

"Let me go," I order between gritted teeth. He doesn't move. All traces of humour have gone from his face again.

"Are you scared?" His eyes delve in to mine, trapping me. I couldn't have moved even if he hadn't been holding me. I hesitate, then nod. "Of me?" Another nod. "You told me to stay away from you and yet here you are,"

"You weren't supposed to be there tonight!" I protest then risk a moment of honesty. "I wanted to find out who you were,"

"And you think some overworked, pissed off tramp could give you the full story?"

"She told me more than you did," I return, glaring up at him. I struggle against his grip but he doesn't even flinch. I give up and roll my eyes. For a long time he just watches me. Then, he slowly leans his face in. And to my suprise, I turn mine up to meet him. But just before our lips touch he lets out a noise of frustration and storms away from me to the door. He turns at the last minute and gives me a slow once over, that smirk that was becoming all too familiar back on his lips. "Your legs look great in that skirt," He comments and then he's gone.

I stand there for a long time, trying to gather my thoughts. Tomoyo is waiting for me, looking a little guilty. She rushes to me the second she sees me.

"I'm so sorry Sakura! But he recognised me and then he started asking questions and it was like I couldn't lie!" She looks anxiously at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply, glancing around. He's nowhere in sight. I clutch at Tomoyo's hand and tune out her babble as we climb in to Eriol's car. He drops me at home and I still don't say a word. Yukito and my brother are in the living room watching a film. They both greet me as I enter the room - Yukito with a bright smile that is fairly dazzling, my brother with a disapproving look at the length of my skirt.

"What're you guys watching?" I ask, slipping out of my heels and sitting on the floor in front of Touya.

"Some chick flick Yukito chose," He grumbles, despite the fact that I know he loves lovey-dovey films. I try to concentrate on the couple on the screen but all I can think about is Syaoran. He wanted to kiss me, I'm sure of it. But did I want to kiss him too? Away from him I didn't think so. All I felt was that cold warning inside the pitt of my stomach that I'd had since I'd told him to leave me alone. But when I was with him I felt totally different. Maybe he's a hypnotist. It would explain why Tomoyo couldn't just lie to him about being there. Or why Amelia, who was so convinced he'd killed his own girlfriend, had been happy to leave me alone with him. Which was also probably why I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I think about him way too much to be healthy. I think about him at night, when I wake up, over dinner, at school, in the shower - and no, not in a good way, in a 'I've been standing here for half an hour and still have no idea if I've washed my hair already or not' creepy way. I'm thinking about him when Yukito comes in to the kitchen one evening. Touya ran out to the shops so it's just us. I barely notice him until a damp dishcloth lands on my face.

"You wash, I'll dry?" He says with a cute smile. I grin back and join him at the sink. We've been washing in silence for a couple of minutes before he asks whats wrong.

"What do you mean?" I reply, evasively.

"Come on, Sakura. I know when there's something bothering you. I won't tell Touya if you don't want me to,"

This is all the assurance I need. I quickly tell him everything about Syaoran and what Amelia told me about him. I only leave out all the weird stuff he knew about me. That's too crazy to tell even him. Yukito listens without interrupting and then lapts in to a thoughtful silence before answering. This is why I love him so much. Touya would already be down that hotel murdering Syaoran.

"Well, I think you shouldn't listen to idle gossip first of all," He reasons. "From the sounds of it, that Amelia girl just likes a good scandle,"

"But what if its true?"

"Come on, Sakura. I didn't expect you to be so judgemental of people," He chides and I instantly feel guilty for disappointing him. He smiles and pulls me in to a warm hug. "Things have a way of working themselves out. Just you wait and see,"

"I hope you're right,"

xx

xx

"Sakura, are you coming back to mine?" Tomoyo says as the final bell rings. I smile guiltily and gesture at the incomplete sums.

"Can't. Mr. Smith will have a nervous breakdown if I don't get these done again,"

"Aw. Okay, well don't stay too late," She gives me a quick hug before hurrying out to meet Eriol. I smile after her for a moment before turning back to the problem at hand. I hate maths. Really, truly hate it. It takes me almost an hour to get it all done and even then I'm sure half of them must be wrong. Sighing and wishing I'd remembered my umbrella, I headed out in to the rain. As I walked past the town's biggest hotel I did what I had done every day for almost two weeks and looked out for his car. But yet again it wasn't there. He wasn't working in the cafe anymore either, according to Eriol. Ever since our brief encounter that night no one had seen or heard from him. And I should be glad right?

Angry at myself for still thinking about him when he'd clearly forgotten all about me, I pushed forwards through the rain, shivering from cold. It takes me a while to notice the two hooded men a couple of metres behind me. I tell myself not to panic. They're probably just walking so fast to get out of the rain. But I cross the road all the same. And they follow. I cross back and they do the same. My heart begins to skip a little frantically in my chest and I quicken my pace. I can hear their footsteps all too close behind me. I think about stopping to call my brother to pick me up.

_Keep walking._

Syaoran's voice is so clear in my ears, I halt suddenly and glance around. But it's still just me. And the men. They're closer now.

_Keep moving! _His voice whispers urgently in my mind. I do as I'm told, trying to calm down. Adrenaline pumps through my veins making me want to burst out in to a sprint.

_Don't run. _He instructs. _You'll just provoke them in to a chase and you can't outrun them._

"Where are you?" I whisper, wondering if maybe I'm going crazy.

_On my way. But I'm not close enough yet. Just keep walking towards your home. And don't go down any alleys. _

I clutch my hands together and keep moving. The men are still only a few metres back. My head is down so I don't notice the closed road straight ahead until it's right there.

_Shit. Okay. Don't panic. Turn down that side road and walk quicker but don't run._

I can hear the panic in his own voice and it sends a thrill of pure fear through me. I fight my way through the rain and risk a glance back. They're gone. Breathing in relief, I pause for a moment. Big mistake. They're both there all of a sudden, right in front of me. They must have gone round the other way, I realise. I start to turn away but one grabs me by the wrist and pushes me up against the wire fence. I can hear Syaoran growl furiously in my mind.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He sneers, his voice slimy like oil.

_Lie! _

"I'm meeting my boyfriend," I say. Even I'm not convinced. My voice trembles and my eyes dart away. He just smirks.

_Not good enough! _

"Yeah he's normally a little late but he'll be pissed if he see's me talking to you," I say, a sudden burst of confidence hitting me. "He's the jealous type,"

"Oh really?" The other asks, scornfully. "And why would he want to meet you somewhere like this?"

"Well he's been on one of his jobs. To be honest, he's usually a bit of a mess after," I tell them, as if I'm letting them in on some secret. "Last time it took me ages to calm him down. And it took days to get the blood out of his clothes,"

They falter slightly.

_Good girl. Keep going. I'm almost there..._

"In fact, you'd better go. I wouldn't want to see you guys hurt," His grip on my wrist tightens and he presses his body to mine. His breath in my face makes me want to gag.

"Nice try," He whispers before shoving his lips against mine. I bite down hard and taste blood in my mouth. He cries out and glares at me before slapping me round the face. Before he can do it again I kick out, my foot hitting the target in between his legs. He moans and doubles over.

"You little bitch!" His friend shouts. I shove the other one in to him, making him loose his balance. While they're still trying to recover, I dash off down the alley only to realise I'm going the wrong way. The exit is too far and it isn't long before I feel them grab me, wrestling me to the floor. I kick and bit and scratch and spit every time he came close to touching me. He managed to pin my hands above my head but I use my legs, kneeing him as hard as possible in the stomach. He sits on my stomach, cutting of their use as well. I'm just starting to run out of options when he suddenly flies back off me.

For a split second I think I'm stronger than I realised. But then I see Syaoran pinning him up against the fence, his eyes murderous. The other guy is nowhere in sight. I hope he ran off before Syaoran got here. Somehow I doubt it. His hands close around the guys neck who's face is turning from red to puce.

"Syaoran! Leave it!" I order, glaring at him. He turns to me startled. Then reluctantly lets the guy slip out of his grip. He scrambled away out of sight, leaving me alone with a very pissed off looking Syaoran. I begin to wonder if I should have risked it with the other two. We stand there staring at each other for the longest time. His fists are clenched so hard his knuckles have turned white. My heart is still thudding hard enough to almost break out of my ribs, trying to abandon a sinking ship. I blame the adrenaline for my next stupid act. He takes one slow step towards me. And I run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update, exams are taking up all my time (N) but they're over now :D so I should have lots more time to write :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It takes Syaoran about two seconds to catch me of course. I don't know what I'm expecting - for him to slam me up against the wall and finish off what the others started. But he simply holds my wrists to stop me then lets go. We stand a few feet apart, both breathing heavily. I wait until I can't stand the silence anymore.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, still breathless.

"I thought you might need a hand," He jokes, but his eyes are cold and humourless.

"How did you know where I was?"

"Coincidence. I was passing by and I heard you scream,"

"I heard your voice in my head,"

"First sign of madness, that is,"

I watch him for one long moment. Then I turn and start walking away.

"Sakura, wait!" He keeps up with my marching pace easily, that lopsided grin back on his lips.

"Can't we just forget about the details and put it down to luck?" He suggests, shrugging. "At least let me check you're okay."

"I'm fine," I say without stopping.

"You're lip's bleeding and you're wrists looks swollen,"

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"No,"

"Then I'm fine,"

His face hardens once more. I expect him to yell at me or tell me to stop being stupid. Instead he sighs and there's some resignation there. "Look, I can't let you leave without knowing you're okay,"

I start to tell him exactly where he can go when I catch the desperate look in his eyes. Sighing, I nod and he starts to lead the way back down the alley, in the opposite direction to my house. It takes us a while to reach the carbecause, as it turns out, my wrists isn't the only thing that's swollen. My ankle is killing me and my head feels like it was run over by a truck. Before we leave he sits me in the passenger seats and runs his hands expertly over my arms and legs, checking for any breaks. I tense naturally at his touch and we both pretend not to notice. When he's satisfied I'm not hiding a broken rib or something he climbs in to the drivers seat and starts the engine.

For most of the jouney I sit as close to the door as I can, watching him carefully. He ignores the few comments I make.

"I heard your voice in my head," I venture at last. He doesn't even blink.

"You were scared. Probably imagined it,"

I scowl but don't argue. The firm set of his jaw tells me I won't win anyway. When the car stops I don't get out immediately. To my surprise he speaks first.

"What are you doing saturday?"

"I'm busy,"

"Cancel,"

"I can't. It's Tomoyo's birthday."

He sighs but doesn't press it any further. I open the car door and hesitate, my legs on the sidewalk but my body still in my seat. Without turning round I ask, "Will I see you again?"

"Yes. I think its safe to assume that its unavoidable now," He mutters.

"What do you mean?"

He sighs and doesn't meet my curious gaze. "Things are in motion now that I can't ignore," He glances at me and smirks at my blank expression. "I already told you. Keeping you alive is a full time occupation. I can't just go wondering off again or who knows what will happen?"

His lips are teasing but theres a hidden warning in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. "I want to see you again. Soon,"

"Ah, no girl can resist me in the end,"

I scowl but ignore his comment. "I have questions,"

"And what makes you think I'll answer them,"

"Because if you don't I'll get my brother to take me to the cops and report you as a stalker,"

"You really think a restraining order can stop me?" He demands, a challenging smile on his face.

"No. But I'd bet it would make it a hell of a lot harder to get to me. Anything could happen while you aren't there..." I trail off and have to resist the urge to punch the air when I see my bluff has worked. I have no idea why he is so determined to keep me from harm but so far its the only thing I have against him and I fully intend to use it to get what I want. He considers for a moment.

"Leave your window open tonight," He says.

"What?"

"I can get in if it's locked but it's just much more of a pain,"

"What are you going to do, fly in?" My tone is joking but secretly I'm hoping he'll give himself away or something. He just chuckles as if he knows what I'm thinking.

"Just leave it open," He repeats and I know the discussion is over. I don't want to push my luck. This is the closest I've gotten him to answering even one of my questions and I'm not going to blow it now so I hop out of the car and practically sprint up to the front door. When I glance back the car is gone. I stare at the empty space where it was two seconds before for a minute before shrugging and heading back inside.

"I'm home!" I call but no one answers. I wonder if Touya and Yukito have gone out but then I spot a pair of male shoes in the hallway so at least one of them must be in. Frowning, I search downstairs but it's deserted. I come to a sudden halt halfway up the stairs. There's a strange sound coming from one of the rooms. I strain my ears but all I can make out is this weird whispering sound, like leaves brushing past each other in the wind. I tiptoe across the landing and pause outside my room. The noise is definately coming from in there. It's clearer now and I can just make out a high hum in the middle of it, as if someone is chanting. The hum gets louder and louder and I start to feel seriously creeped out.

I'm just considering making a run for it when my foot creaks loudly on the floor. The chant comes to a sudden stop. I freeze, unable to move as the sound of something shuffling along the floor creeps towards me. I back away slowly, only to find a pair of cold arms grab me from behind. I let out an earpiercing scream and struggle against their hold.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Yukito's voice brings me back to the present and I quickly relax but my relief is short lived.

"T-there's something in my room!" I whisper, pointing frantically to the closed door.

"Still afraid of monsters, Kura?" He teases. When he see's how genuinely scared I am he sighs and moves in front of me. I tense as his hand turns the doorknob painfully slowly, throwing the door open to reveal - absolutely nothing. My room is just the way I left it. My pyjamas are still on the floor. My teddy stares innocently back at me. Yukito just smiles. "See, Kura, nothing to be afraid of,"

"I guess..." I reply, still not convinced. He just chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Want me to go and check in the cupboards?" I know he's joking and it takes whats left of my dignity to stop myself begging him to do just that. It's then that I notice how windswpt his hair is and the fact that his lips are kind of blue.

"Are you okay? You look really cold?"

He starts for a moment then grins sheepishly. "I was taking a nap and I must have left the window open. Thank God you woke me up before I got pnemonia,"

I laugh. "Taking a nap at four in the afternoon? You're like an old man,"

"Yeah. I've just been so tired lately. I must be coming down with something," He frowns and for a moment I'm concerned. As a rule Yukito never gets ill. In all the years I've known him he has never once been even the slightest bit under the weather. But he just shurgged it off and smiled. "So are you going to help me prepare dinner?"

"Um, sorry Yukito but I really need to sort out my room," I say guiltily.

"Expecting a midnight visitor, eh?" he gives a wink and I blanch.

"No!" I snap too quickly then realise he's kidding. I laugh nervously and back in to my room. "Anyway, haha...I'd better get to it,"

I slam the door shut before he can comment on my suspicious behavior. Taking a deep breath I turn to face my room. Apart from Eriol I have never had a boy in my room and even he's only been in here with Tomoyo. I gather up my dirty clothes and stick them in the hamper. Then I gather up my collection of plush toys and shove them in to my wardrobe.

"Sorry guys," I mutter, closing the door on their beedy eyes. I consider ditching the patchwork quilt that lies on top of my bed too but it was my mums and I can't quite bring myself to do it. So I fold it over and arrange the pillows nicely. Touya glares suspiciously at me over dinner as I speed through my meal.

"Done!" I declair, showing him my clean plate and trying not to choke on the food I'm still swallowing. I wash up my dishes in record speed then glance at the clock. It's only seven. Somehow I imagine Syaoran to be more of a late night visitor. I decide to take a bath to help me relax. It works a little too well. By the time I'm done I'm practically dead on my feet. I guess it must be the shock from earlier kicking in or maybe just the wearing off of the anticipation of Syaoran's visit but the second I'm in my pyjamas (the nice new ones Tomoyo bought me rather than the ratty shorts and t-shirt I normally wear) I fall straight asleep.

xx

xx

I know the second I wake up that he's in the room. I sit up and turn to the window which is still closed. There's a slight movement in the darkness and I turn to see Syaoran leaning casually against my wardrobe. His eyes glint mischeviously in the dark and I instinctively pull the covers up over my chest. I feel rather than see his smirk. A glance at my radio clock tells me it's just past midnight.

"You were talking in your sleep," He whispers, taking a step forwards. My stomach drops.

"What did I say?" I ask, trying to sound casual, while glancing anxiously at the door. He just shrugs and smiles. I wonder if he'll try and take advantage of me but instead he sits in the chair in the corner of the room and watches me. "You said you would answer my questions,"

"I said some of your questions," He corrects. That's not a no. I push the covers off me and sit on the end of my bed, anticipation bubbling in my chest.

"How did you know where I was today?" I start with an easy one.

"I have a... special ability for tracking people," He answers.

"What, like a sniffer dog?" I ask, wrinkling my nose. He chuckles lowly in the darkness and something twists in my lower stomach.

"Sort of. But I don't pick up on their scent. It's more like the essence of what you would call a person's soul. Everyone's is different and they leave a different trail,"

"So you can find anyone at any time?"

"Not exactly. I usually have to have had some contact with them first,"

"And then you can pinpoint their exact location,"

"No. Not with anyone else. But with you it's different. Your essence is stronger to me; clearer. With most people I would have to trace them to a rough location then search like any other person,"

"Why is it different with me?"

His lips turn up in to a smirk. "Pass,"

I scowl but I don't want to push him in to leaving. "I heard your voice in my head,"

"That isn't a question,"

"So I wasn't imagining it then?"

"No. Human's minds are ridiculously simple to crack," I shiver at the way he says humans.

"What are you?"

He tilts his head to one side, considering. "We have many names," he replies vaguely. Not an answer at all. I think about pushing him for an answer but another question pops in to my mind, chasing the last thought away.

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

"You aren't safe," He says simply.

"Why not?"

He hesitates. "I can only tell you what I know,"

"That's fine,"

"Your number was up the first time I met you. Do you remember? You almost got hit by that car,"

"You saved me,"

He nods. "Yes. I messed up the plan. You should have died that day." I swallow and nod, trying to keep down the sick feeling in my stomach. "Then again when you slipped on the ice. Trust me, that would have been a nasty accident. Should have been,"

"That night in the storm?"

He nods again. "They were feeling daring to actually attempt it while I was with you," He muttered as though he was speaking to himself.

"They?"

"The Elders. They want you dead,"

Dozens of questions instantly race through my mind, clogging up my throat in an attempt to rush out. Who were the Elders? Were they dangerous? "Why?" I manage through the sticky lump of panic in my throat.

"I was hoping you could tell me actually," He suddenly moves across the room and sits on the bed next to me. I take an instinctive shift backwards but this doesn't deter him. He reaches out with one hand and gently traces the line of my jaw, his finger trailing dangerously down my neck. I can't look away from his eyes. When he speaks his voice comes out in a seductive whisper. "Why do they want you dead? What's so special about you?"

"I don't know," I breathe, unable to not answer. He starts to play with a strand of my hair.

"Why can't I stay away?" He asks and this time it's like he's not really speaking to me.

"Are you dangerous?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," He replies and a shiver runs down my spine. I start to lean away and he doesn't stop me. I slide off the bed and move to my bedroom door.

"Why are you keeping me alive?"

His smirk is back. "Pass,"

My hand goes to the doorhandle.

_You really think your brother could stop me?_

His voice rings clear through my mind. I twist the handle but it's jammed.

"I want you to leave now," I say, trying to sound commanding and failing miserably. He didn't move for a long time. I think about screaming but figure it probably won't do me any good. Finally he stands up and moves towards the window.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," He says and when I frown he smirks. "There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight now,"

There's some movement in the hallway and I glance backwards at the door, listening out for my brother. The door handle turns in my hands. I turn back to my room but it's empty. The window is still closed. It's like he was never there. The door opens from behind me and I feel Touya's hands on my shoulders.

"Come on, Kura, back to bed," He says in a sleepy voice. I realise he must think I'm sleep walking again. I allow myself to be guided back in to my bed. He pulls the covers up over me and sits beside me for a moment, waiting for me to settle. I close my eyes and try to slow my erratic breathing. Touya's hand strokes my hair in a way thats a little soothing but also kind of clumsy as if he's struggling to stay awake. I wonder how many nights a week he has to do this for me. I know I sleep walk pretty bad. He never complains.

When he's satisfied I'm not going to leap out of bed and start shreaking or something he gets up and pads out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. As soon as I'm sure he's gone I jump up and tiptoe to the window. The street is deserted, as it should be at this time. Sighing, I trudge more slowly back to my bed and pull the covers up as far as I can, creating a cacoon of safety. If what Syaoran told me is true, I am in serious trouble. I want to believe he's lying. But the way he told me, so nonchalont with a hint of curiosity...it wasn't like he cared for my life at all. Just stating the facts.

I shiver as the night closes in around me. That night I dream about chains winding themselves tighter and tighter around me. Only when I look down they've turned in to snakes and Syaoran's the Charmer.

* * *

Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Another chapter for you :D starts out in third person just to add another dimension to it :D hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Syaoran blinked several times as the first beams of light began to turn the sky from black to a pale grey. Finally. Moving from his position round the side of the house, he stretched out his limbs and allowed himself to yawn. Unsure of what the Elders would try next, he was reluctant to leave the girl alone, especially at night. But he figured since her brother would be getting up in a couple of hours anyway, he could slip home and change before driving her to school. Honestly. One of the most highranking of his kind and he had been reduced to a chaffeur.

"Trouble sleeping, Li?"

At the familiar voice Syaoran stiffened slightly but managed not to let it show. Arranging his face in to a carefree expression he turned to face the newcommer.

"Yue," He said in a cheerful voice. "It's wonderful to see you. Again," He turned to face the other man, a defiant smirk on his face. Yue's face meanwhile remained impassive, unreadable. "So. Is this buisiness or pleasure?"

"A little bit of both I guess. Afterall its always a pleasure to see you," He stepped forwards slightly so that the sunlight hit his face, illumintating his handsome features. A strange silver glow could be seen behind him for a split seocond. Anyone else might have dissmissed it as a trick of light but Syaoran knew better. "Officially though I'm here on behalf of the Elders. They have an offer to make you,"

"How are they? Must be getting pretty desperate by now. Risking her soul in exchange for her life...dangerous stuff," His tone was still light but there was now a dangerous glint in his Amber eyes.

"It was not a decision they came to lightly. You're leaving them very few options," Yue pointed out.

"That's the plan," He smirked but Yue wasn't fooled. He could see the dark circles under his eyes and the way they frequantly darted up towards her bedroom window. "So whats the message then?"

"If you stop this now, you will be welcomed back. No grudges. A clean slate,"

"I was exiled," Syaoran pointed out. "You know, forbidden to return, forced to roam Earth for all eternity, blah blah blah,"

"Exceptions can always be made,"

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Go back to that dull place? No thanks. I think I'll stick around here for a while, see how things play out,"

Yue leant back against the wall and regarded Syaoran for a moment with a vaguely amused glint in his sliver eyes. "Look, I get it. You like to hang around the human. Listen to the tick, tock of her heart as she fades in and out of your life like a firefly. Everyone needs a hobby. But this is begining to look a little bit obsessive,"

Syoaran gave a short, humourless laugh, shaking his head slightly. "I'll see you around, Yue,"

"She'll die anyway you know!" He called out after him, his temper finally getting the better of him. "Every day she gets closer and closer to leaving you. It's not a case of if but when," He watched as Syaoran climbed in to his car and drove off. Only when the car was out of sight did he let his guard down. Exhaustion and fear began to play across his handsome features. He barely noticed the other figure who stepped out of the shadows.

"He's determined," He commented conversationally as if mentioning the weather or time of day.

"But will that be enough?" Yue asked anxiously.

"It isn't for us to decide. Everyone has their part to play in this. We are merely spectators, pushing them in the right direction occasionally,"

He began to stroll off in the opposite direction but Yue remained where he was for several minutes. As the first beams of sunlight hit his eyes he squinted and glanced back at the house. It was time to go back. With a reluctant grimace he headed back in to the garden, trapping himself once more.

xx

xx

I wake up half expecting to see Syaoran sitting on the rocking chair. For a moment I wonder if it was just a dream. But the cold feeling of dread stuck in the pitt of my stomach tells me otherwise. I lie still for a moment and the familiar sounds of my brother moving through the house start to soothe me. I rush through my morning shower and pull on whatever clothes come to hand first. Touya is beant over the grill when I enter the kitchen, the smell of bacon filling the air. He doesn't glance up as I enter. I'm surprised to see Yukito slumped over the kitchen table, snoring softly. He jerks up as Touya slams my plate down with a little more force than necessary.

"Come on sleepy head," He says, stifling a yawn himself. "You're gonna be late for work if you don't snap out of it,"

I glance out of the window and catch sight of Syaoran's car parked slightly down the road. A cold chill settles over me as I sit down. Touya glances from me to Yukito who is now staring blankly at his bacon sandwich and frowns.

"Geez I'm the one who was up all night walking you both back to bed, I should be sleeping not acting mummy," He grumbles, digging in to his own sandwhich. I frown.

"You slept walked last night, Yukito?" I ask.

"Right out in to the garden," Touya replies for him. "I had to practically drag him back in,"

Yukito doesn't comment. A second passes before he begins to snore again. Touya sighs.

"Do you need a lift to school today, monster?" He asks, slapping Yukito round the head to wake him up.

"I'm not a monster!" I growl, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I remember the shiny black car waiting for me outside. "No thanks,"

"Well you'd better get going or you're going to be late," He catches my expression and frowns. "Are you okay, Kura?"

"I'm fine," I paste on a bright smile and swing my bag over my shoulder. "I'll see you later! Have a nice day!"

I hurry out of the house before he can question me any further. My brother has the uncanny ability to be able to read my mind and the last thing I need is him interrogating me. As soon as I reach the sidewalk however I stop. I can see Syraoran waiting in the drivers seat and my stomach drops. Trying to look braver than I feel, I stick my chin up and march in the opposite direction. The engine revs and he begins to drive alongside me, the passenger window down so I can see his face. There;s a smirk there.

"Good morning," He calls cheerfuly.

"Good morning," I reply my smile equally as bright.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, yourself?"

"Not really. I was up all night thinking about this girl," He's trying to provoke me but I refuse to take the bait. After he left I was up pretty much all night. Whenever I did finally manage to drop off I had that creepy dream again. I tried remembering it when I woke up but all I got were stupid flashes. "It's kind of chilly today, isn't it,"

"I like the cold," My lie is ruined by the chattering of my teeth. I hear him let out a low chuckle and start to get irritated. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all day?"

"Nope. Besides I'm liking the view,"

I glance back and realise he's slowed slightly so that I'm in front. His eyes twinkle suggesitvely as he watches my butt while I walk. Huffing angrily I stop and turn to face him. "What is it going to take for you to stop following me?"

"Let me give you a ride,"

"No thanks,"

"It isn't safe for you," He calls as I start to walk again. The car inches forwards with me, always just a little bit behind.

"I think I'll take my chances," I mutter. The engine shuts off and I half hope that maybe he's given up. But then the door slams shut and the next thing I know he's spinning me round to face him. I start to struggle but his eyes gaze confidently in to mine and suddenly I can barely breathe let alone move.

"Sakura, I am trying my very best to keep you alive but you aren't making it very easy," He says in a low voice that has my legs turning to jelly. "Now will you please get in to the car?"

"Okay," I say, surprising myself. He lets go, seemingly satisfied. As soon as he broke eyecontact she felt her senses coming back to her. "Will you cut that out already?"

"What?" He asks, throwing me an innocent smile as he holds the passenger door open.

"Messing with my mind! Its rude!" I slide in anyway, too drained from lack of sleep to argue anymore. He ignores me and reaches across to check my seatbelt. I glare and slap his hands away.

"Don't worry, my intentions are perfectly honourable," He says in a mocking tone.

"I don't care. I'm not six I can do my own seatbelt," I snap, clicking it in to place to prove my point. He just sighs and gives it a tug.

"I'm not taking any chances," He mutters and the sudden change in his tone stops any argument I might have had. He glances around as he moves round to the drivers seat and I shiver as his words from last night come back to me. If there really were people (and I mean people in the loosest possible meaning) who wanted me dead I really should be taking certain percautions. I wait until I'm sure he's too busy concentrating on the road to notice before checking my seatbelt for myself. It's firmly in place. He stifles a yawn and I frown.

"Were you outside my house all last night?" I ask. He just smirks.

"I told you. I'm not letting you out of my sight,"

"What, don't you need to sleep or something?" I'm teasing him but at the same time I'm kind of curious.

"No,"

"What? Ever?"

"Nope. Whenever I'm low on energy I just absorb the souls of humans and voila! Its like I'm a new man," There's a long silence while I digest this. He catches me shifting subtly away from him and suddenly laughs. "Ha! You should have seen your face! Absorbing human souls... you'll believe anything,"

"That wasn't funny," I mutter, glaring at him as his laughter subsides.

"Of course I sleep," He replies finally, still chuckling slightly. "And eat and drink and other normal human things,"

"And read minds and track people and other weirdly unhuman things," I return. He just smiles and nods slightly. I think about what he just said. If he does do normal human things like that then it stands to reason that he could have had a girlfriend in the past. I remember what that girl at the cafe said and shiver slightly despite the heat now blasting in to the car.

"You can ask," I start when I realise he's been watching me out of the corner of his eye. All mirth has gone from his expression but he doesn't look angry either.

"Did...have you ever... been with someone?" I ask lamely. "Like a girlfriend,"

"No,"

"No?"

"Right,"

"Right..."

He gives me a sidelong look and his lips twitch slightly. "Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying?"

"No I mean why haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Don't get me wrong. I've been... aquainted with a few girls. But none of them could hold my interest for more than a few days and they were never what you would call girlfriends,"

"Oh,"

"Whats the matter?" He teases when I don't speak for a while. "Not the tragic horror tale you were expecting,"

"No," I reply honestly. We're at the school now but I don't get out. It's still pretty early anyway. "Where were you before you came here?"

"You're certainly full of questions this morning," He sighs and leans back in his seat. "I never stay in one place too long," I stare expectantly at him and he smirks a little. "Nosy, aren't you? Fine, up until ten weeks ago I was living in Arizona," Well that explains the tan and sunkissed streaks in his otherwise dark hair. "But this is the first place I ever lived,"

That surprises me. "When?" I demand.

"Seventeen years ago,"

I would only have been a baby. From the looks of it he can't be much older than me so I'm guessing he was only a toddler at most. "Why did your family move away?"

"I don't have a family," His tone is suddenly much colder and it quells any other question I might have been planning to ask. He's staring straight ahead and his expression is stony. The tense silence fills the car for several minutes before he finally speaks. "You're going to be late for school," His voice is softer now, almost an apology. I glance up and realise he's right. The bell has already gone and the last students are starting to hurry inside.

"I still have more questions,"

When he doesn't react I grab my bag and climb out.

"Oh, Sakura?" I lean in through the open window, warily noticing the playful glint in his eyes. "Try not to do anything stupid. I was kind of hoping to get a few hours sleep tonight,"

I'm still trying to think of a witty retort when he drives off, leaving me fuming. "Yeah well....shuttup!" I yell lamely.

"Sakura?"

I turn and smile, slightly embarassed. "Oh, hey Tomoyo,"

"Hi. Who was that?" She stares curiously after Syaoran's car. I hesitate, unsure exactly how much I should tell her. I mean if I lie that makes me a really bad friend but if I start spouting stuff about Syaoran not being human and some evil force she'll think I'm mad. Wow, maybe I am mad, I think as I realise just how crazy I sound now.

"Syaoran," I say, deciding to edit the truth. "He saw me walking and offered me a lift,"

"I thought you were staying away from him,"

I turn and start to walk in to the building. "I am. It was just a coincidence and I was running late,"

"But do you really think it's safe to be getting in to his car like that," Tomoyo persists, lowering her voice as a group of girls looked at them curiously. "I mean, from what you told me that Amelia girl said, he's seriously messed up,"

"Look its not like I'm getting in over my head. It was just a ride,"

"So you aren't going to see him again?"

I stall having to answer by pretending I've forgotten my locker combination. I don't fool her. Its my mother's birthday and there's no way I'd forget that. She taps her foot impatiently until I'm forced to answer. "Maybe. He didn't exactly say," It's true. He didn't. But somehow I know I'm going to find him parked outside after school.

"Sakura! Are you mad? You don't want to get mixed up with a guy like that!" She turns me to face her then fixes me with a stern stare. "You don't like him do you?"

"Ew, Tomoyo, as if!" I pull away and give her a look but she doesn't look convinced. Luckily at that moment Eriol grabs her from behind and spins her round making her squeal. Before she can continuing her questioning I give her a pointed look and she sighs. But I catch the gleam in her eye that tells me this isn't over. I make a mental note to avoid any situation where I'm alone with Tomoyo as I hurry off to my next class.

I try to relax and focus on my lessons but I'm on edge all day. I keep jumping at the slightest thing. I nearly have a bloody heartattack when a kid aims a spitball at me. Stupid Syaoran. One night with him and I'm a nervous wreck. Wait that doesn't sound right. One night talking with him, I mentally correct myself. That's better. Although spending the night with him probably wouldn't be so bad...

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!" I start and quickly pull my mind back out of the gutter to smile guiltily at Tomoyo.

"Sorry what?"

"I said you're still coming to mine Friday night, right?" She repeats, frowning slightly.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your 18th!"

"Good well you have to come on over so I can properly fit your new dress..."

I tune her out as soon as I spot the black car parked outside the gates. Syaoran leans again it, apparantly oblivious to the ammount of attention he is attracting. Guys were practically drooling over the car while girls were literally drooling over the driver. He catches sight of me and that stupid smirk instantly plays across his lips. Tomoyo realises I'm no longer listening and follows my gaze.

"What's he doing here?" She demands. I simply shrug. She gives me a warning look and I sigh.

"I don't know, Tomoyo, maybe he just wants to ride me home,"

"And are you going to let him?"

_Ditch the looser already_

I start involentarily and shoot a heated glare at Syaoran.

_Come on... _His tone becomes low and seductive in that way that I hate but can't resist anyway. _Unless you don't want your present..._

He trails off. He's caught me and he knows it. His lips turn up in to that slow smirk and I can't help but feel a little flustered.

"You're not even listening to me are you?"

I start and smile guiltily at Tomoyo who's standing with her hands on her hips in her best mum-like fashion. "Sorry. Look, I'll call you tonight okay?"

"I can't believe you're actually going to go with him!"

"I know what I'm doing. It'll be fine. And I've got my phone on me," I hug her quickly then try to stroll casually towards Syaoran while my stomach does stupid flips. He steps aside and holds open the passenger door for me. The other girls galre jealously at me but I just shift uncomfortably. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home," He replies, smiling innocently. When I just frown suspiciously he laughs and takes me hand, guiding me in to the seat. I'm too distracted by the spark of electricity that shoots up my arm to argue. Did he feel it too? Or was he playing with my mind again to stop me protesting? He tries to buckle me in but I slap his hands away and do it myself. Smirking, he strolls round to the other side and climbs in. As the engine starts up I turn to watch Tomoyo staring disaprovingly at us. Theres a twinge of guilt in my stomach.

"Don't you want to see what I bought you?" Syaoran asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Its in a brown bag in the glove department,"

I pull it out and drop the contents on to my lap. Something in my stomach drops down as my throat constricts. Lying on my lap is a small black handgun. I pick it up in my finger and thumb and quickly drop it back in to the bag. Syaoran watches me out of the corner of his eye, any usual traces of amusement gone.

"You got me a gun," He nods. "You got me a gun," I repeat, as if trying to make him see how ridiculous this is. At the same time I realise he's missed the turning to my house. My chest tightens as all sorts of possibilities run through my head; he's going to kill me and this is his way of telling me. "W-where are we going?" My voice wobbles slightly. He shoots me an amused look.

"No thats not what I'm planning," He says dryly. "It's for your own protection. I'm going to show you how to use it properly. There's no way I'm leaving you with a loaded gun and no idea how to use it,"

"I don't want to use it!"

"Well you might change your mind next time you're attacked,"

This silences me. I remember that horrible afternoon in the alley. But a gun... that seems a bit extreme.

"It's just a precautionary measure. There's very little chance you'll actually have to use it. I'll be there to stop it this time,"

Still not entirely comfortable I remember a question I forgot to ask before. "Where were you when I was being attacked? You were gone for ages,"

"So you were checking up on me?" He asks and theres a smirk in his eyes. I say nothing but my cheeks feel a little warm. His expression grradually becomes more serious as he answers. "I won't lie to you. When you started spying on me I lost my temper ever so slightly. I wanted to teach you a lesson. So I left,"

"Where to?"

"Italy. I have some friends there who let me stay with them," I stare at him for a moment. How pissed off do you have to be to go to another continent just to cool down? "I was already on my way back when I felt your danger,"

"You can feel whatever I'm feeling?" He nods. "Is that something you do a lot?"

"Not exactly. I'm always aware of what emotion you're feeling but I only respond to the extreme ones," He explains in a bored tone. "Its like when you're asleep and you're at least a little aware of whats going on around you but you don't wake up unless there's actually something wrong,"

"Right...well thats totally normal..." I mutter, earning myself an amused smirk. We drive in silence for a while and I take my phone out to text Touya not to expect me home any time soon. When I'm done I find Syaoran watching me with a smirk. "What?" I ask defensively.

"Your eighteen years old next week. Does your brother really need to know your every move still?"

"He'll only throw a fit if I don't tell him," I can't help but sigh a little. Touya has always been so protective of me, almost unbearably so. I can only imagine what he would do if he discovers I'm not only going off on my own with a guy but also with a loaded pistol to do target practise.

"Well, I'll give Touya one thing - he sure makes my job a hell of a lot easier," At my questioning look he ellaborates. "I don't have to worry about you when you're with him,"

"I can look after myself you know," I huff, annoyed at the way he speaks about me like I'm some little kid who needs constant supervision. He just chuckles lowly. Suddenly the car begins to slow. I look out the window and find we're outside an abandoned warehouse. I glance across at him to see if he's serious but he's already out the car. Sighing, I follow after him. He leads me round the back to a window covered by a board. Removing the board, he gestures for me to go in.

"You have to be kidding," I say, peering in to the darkness. Its pitch black inside.

"There's a light switch to the left," Syaoran says, already lifting me by the waist so I can reach in. I clamber in to the building, grimacing at the smell of dust and damp that fills my nostrils. The ground is covered in a thich carpet of dust that stops my feet making any sense. Syaoran leaps in after me then replaces the board, plunging us in to darkness.

"S-Syaoran?" Theres no reply. Trying not to panic, I run my hand along the wall in search of a light switch. I freeze when I feel somebody directly in front of me. He's so close theres barely an inch of air between our bodies.

"Are you scared?" Syaoran whispers, his mouth dangerously close to my ear. My heart skips a beat then picks up the pace.

"No," I say defiantly but my legs feel like they've turned to goo and my lungs seem to have forgotten how to work. He leans in until I can feel his lips centimetres away from mine. At that moment my hand hits the lightswitch and I flick it on. When he makes no attempt to move back, I duck under his arms and walk to the middle of the room with my back to him so he can't see how flustered I am. The room is only dimly lit but its a mess. There are random pieces of furniture that have been pushed up against the walls leaving the centre free but apart from that its empty. I hear scuttling near my feet and jump a little.

"What is this place?" I ask, curiosity replacing awkwardness.

"Just somewhere I found," Syaoran replies, right behind me again. How does he do that? "It's the perfect place since there's no one around to hear us,"

I hope to God I imagined the double meaning in his words and take a subtle step away from him. He just smirks and pulls out the gun. I take it in my hands and am surprised at how heavy it is. The metal is cool in my hands.

"You need to hold it like this..." He explains, arranging my hand so its right. "Now hold it like you're going to shoot something,"

"Shoot what?" I ask, doing as I'm told.

"Uhm, how about that stack of boxes over there?" I aim it until I think it's roughly in the right place. "Okay, so this is the safety. When it's on you can't shoot," The safety comes off with a click that makes me start a little. "And shoot,"

"What right now?"

"Sure,"

I brace myself but the defeaning noise after I pull the trigger still blasts through my ears, scaring me half to death. I open my eyes and discover I've missed my target by at least a couple of metres. Syaoran manages to keep a straight face but the glint in his eyes tells me he wants to laugh.

"You were a little off," He says, his lips twitching.

"It was just my first go!"

He holds back a laugh and gestures for me to try again. I'm still way off, this time hitting a few metres above the stack. When I'm still nowhere nearer by my fourth go I glare at him, as if daring him to laugh. To his credit, he does manage to look sincere.

"It's not easy. You need to relax a bit. Here, let me show you," I expect him to take the gun but instead he stands behind me and reaches around me so that his hands close over mine of the weapon. I tense at the sudden contact. "Relax," He repeats softly in my ear. Reluctantly I do as I'm told and find it's actually not too bad. His body is warm, warmer than is normal I swear, and he smells...comforting somehow. Being near him like this reminds me of my childhood, in the safe cacoon of my bedcovers at night. Like nothing could ever hurt me here. It's like being home, I realise with a small start.

We move our arms together, aiming better this time. His grip stops my arms from flailing upwards from the force of the shot. It hits the target. Our arms lower and he lets go of the gun, his hands sliding up to rest of my forearms.

"Like that," He says, his voice low and slightly husky.

Despite my best efforts I find myself leaning back in to him, enjoying the embrace. The light flickers slightly and I'm suddenly overcome by a strange sense of deja vu.

"Syaoran?"

"Mm," He grunts to show he's listening but doesn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Have we been here before?"

He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in with my question. I step out of his grasp and turn to face him. He meets my gaze steadily. "You'd remember wouldn't you?" Thats not an answer. But it makes sense. I nod slowly, glancing around distractedly. But the sense of nostalgia is already fading and in its place comes sense again. I glance at my watch and grimace.

"We have to go. My brothers going to kill me,"

Before we leave Syaoran shows me how to reload it. On the way home I drop the bullets and the gun back in to the bag where I plan for it to stay in the bottom of my wardrobe. At my request he stops at the bottom of my block so Touya won't see me getting out of his car.

"Well... see you later then," I say lamely as I climb out of the car. He doesn't drive off until I'm at my front door. As my brother's sillouhette approaches the door, I quickly shove the gun up my shirt.

"Where have you been?" He demands the second the door opens.

"At Tomoyos," The lie slips out of my mouth easily and, even scarier, convincing. He frowns suspiciously for a moment and I meet his gaze. Finally he nods.

"Okay. But don't stay out that late again," I nod and start to hurry up the stairs. "Oh and Sakura? Dads expedition has been extended by a few weeks so its just you and me Monster,"

I smile but inside my heart gives a squeeze. As much as I love dad, he's not as observant as Touya. It's going to be much harder to hide all this from him. I make a mental note to call Tomoyo later and beg her to be my alibi. Knowing Touya he'll be checking up on me. As I shove the gun in to the wardrobe under a coat I haven't worn since I was twelve I yawn, exhausted. I've only known Syaoran a couple of weeks and already he's making my life Hell.

* * *

A relatively safe chapter for Sakura. I think she's going to need another 'accident' soon mwhaha ;)


End file.
